


Cookies

by sunnidaydreamer



Series: Life and Love Among the Stars [5]
Category: Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff Out The Wazoo, bat cookies, first tastes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnidaydreamer/pseuds/sunnidaydreamer
Summary: Charlotte finds a recipe and decides that she has to make it for Meier.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lafaiette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/gifts).

It came to her one day, a craving for sweets; not too much, just something small. Something like...like cookies maybe, or cupcakes. However it had been quite some time since she had last baked anything, so she would need a recipe. 

Charlotte headed for the kitchen, looking into each cupboard for the numerous cookbooks she had placed in the kitchen, finally finding one for sweets. She flipped through the pages until something caught her eye; cookies shaped like little bats, and a vampire-friendly recipe included! Meier could finally experience cookies! What else was given a vampire-friendly recipe?

Charlotte flipped through the pages again finding pancakes, some muffins, even cakes! If there was this sweets book, then maybe there were others! She could finally make him the food she made for herself! 

Excited she set the book down on the table, searching for the cookie recipe again, and set about getting what she needed for both versions. It was quite a full table by the time she was ready, but in the end, it would be worth it. She pulled up her hair, rolled her sleeves up and began putting things into their bowls to be mixed.

\--

It had been hours since he'd last heard from Charlotte, and he was starting to worry. She rarely kept away this long, and if she did she always told him what she was doing. And yet today he'd only see her this morning, and it was well past lunchtime now, almost dinnertime. What in the stars could she be doing? He hoped nothing dangerous. It had been a miracle that her little science stunt had produced Tricia and not something far more dangerous. Like an explosion.

That only made him worry more, reminding himself of that. He was drawn down from his thoughts by Tricia, seated in his lap and feeling indignant over his no longer petting her. Meier shook his head with a chuckle, picking the fluffy cat up gently and letting her move to his shoulder after he stood.

"Let's go find Charlotte, shall we?"  
"Meow!"

\--

She was a mess, flour on her face, blood staining her arms past the gloves she used to keep it off, several pans of burnt or otherwise ruined cookies both in and beside the trash can. She had finally managed a good batch for herself but was still working on Meier's cookies. The only difference between them was that Meier's cookies had a blood-based dough, making them a dark reddish-brown.

She set the pan on the cooling rack, carefully stripping off her gloves and tossing them in the garbage. One way or another she was going to get this right! She grabbed another pair just in case and waited for the cookies to cool enough for a taste test. 

"Charlotte! Charlotte, where are you?"

She jolted in surprise at her husband's voice, looking to the time. It was almost time for supper! She had started making these before lunchtime! What had started as a simple treat had turned into an all-day affair, and naturally, Meier was concerned when she stayed away like this. She sighed, trying to right her appearance when she noticed the blood, egg and flour mix staining her dress.

"Curses. I really like this dress too. I hope it will come out..."

Before she left she grabbed a glass of water, downing it quickly. Charlotte hadn't even realized she was thirsty, so focused she was on baking. 

"I'd better change before Meier sees me." Her darling husband hated when she used the blood mixes, despising even the thought of false blood staining her skin.

So, _of course_, the moment she stepped out of the room she bumped, literally, into Meier.

"Charlotte! What in the universe happened to you?" he spotted the blood on her dress and arms. "Are you alright?!"

He gently grabbed her arms and held them up to examine them, but of course, found no wounds.

"It's a mix, I was baking something for you." she calmly explained.  
"Baking something? Like what?"

She reentered the kitchen, dragging a chair over for him to sit down. Tricia had long since jumped down, sniffing at the air and giving a little sneeze.

"Here, try this," Charlotte said as she handed him a sufficiently cooled cookie. 

Meier looked at it for a long moment, bemused. "It's a bat,"

Charlotte laughed and grabbed a cookie of her own. "It's a cookie."

She took a bite out of hers, humming happily at the taste. Meier shrugged a bit and took a small bite of his own. 

His eyes went wide with wonder, and he paused for a small moment. Then he took another, bigger bite. "It's...it's _sweet_!"

She smiled at him, finishing off her own cookie. "I was craving something sweet and saw that the recipe had a modified version of vampires. SO I wanted to make it for you. I wanted to give you what little peek I could into my world. But I found other recipe's in the books! I can make your food like mine every now and then! Meier? What is it?"

He had tears in his eyes, clear and cold, some trickling down his cheeks. "I can finally taste sweet and sour. Savory things. Spicy things. Even a little, I can eat as you do."

She couldn't stop herself from embracing him, messy though she was. "Oh, Meier..."

He wrapped his arms around her, the little bit of cookie set on the table.

"Thank you, for this. Thank you, my Charlotte."


End file.
